StarGate SG1: The Light Chronicles
by Tsuki no Lomelinde
Summary: What if, Anubis had captured Daniel when he was trying to save Abydos? How will SG1 deal with the after effects of Daniel’s return?
1. Discovery

Stargate SG1: The Light Chronicles  
  
By: Tsuki no Lomelinde  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Stargate SG1; however some of the characters in this story are of my own creation, and belong to me. This story is made for entertainment only; no profit is being made from it.  
  
Summary: What if, Anubis had captured Daniel when he was trying to save Abydos? How will SG1, deal with the after affects of Daniel's return? Who are the Is'tau'ri?  
  
This is my version of the return of Daniel Jackson.  
  
Warnings: Torture mentioned, also may become a slash story, if my muse takes me there.  
  
Spoilers for end of season 6, and maybe other past episodes  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
A creature stood by the glass, gazing into the vast expanse of space. His host had been human once, but was now only a deformed monster, trapped between a corporeal form, and darkness, for all eternity, but that did not matter to the symbiote; for in this form he had power, not the full power of his hosts former race, but enough to make him feared even among his own kind, he could never have a form more powerful than this, the Old Ones had made sure of that, curse them and there morals.  
  
He turned around to look at the limp form of a young man lying on the table before him. The monster reached out and stroked the blood matted hair.  
  
The Old Ones were the reason that he could not possess the beautiful man lying here.  
  
There was no purpose keeping the man here any longer, he was of no use, for he would not impart any information of value, even through multiple torturing sessions. The young man was dying, and the power of the sarcophagus, could not save him. The monster mused. He never noticed his First Prime enter the room, till he heard the Jaffa's deep voice.  
  
"My Lord Anubis, we have arrived in the Angoran System and await your orders."  
  
"Thank you Nor'am. Dispose of this body; he is of no more use to me."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Nor'am said in his grave manner.  
  
When the First Prime saw that Anubis had gone, he beckoned to the man that stood hidden in the shadows of the doorway.  
  
"Cor'an? You will take him back to your world? To your Council?"  
  
"I will." The shadow responded.  
  
"Go now then, I will tell Anubis that I have done his will."  
  
Cor'an lifted the body of the young man in a fireman's carry and with a final glance at the Jaffa who stood watching them, he left.  
  
Cor'an sat in the cockpit of his cargo ship, concentrating on flying the ship, when he was far enough away; he pressed a few buttons on the consol. "Cor'an sends his greetings to Selmac of the Tok'ra."  
  
"Cor'an? Is there a problem? Has your cover been compromised?" Selmac asked worriedly.  
  
"I am on my way back to base, Selmac, I managed to retrieve something from Anubis that could prove useful to the Tok'ra."  
  
"What is it?" Selmac inquired  
  
"I have in my possession Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri."  
  
Three Days Later, in the Gate room on the planet Earth.  
  
"Unauthorized Gate Activation."  
  
General George Hammond looked up from his paperwork, as the words came over the loudspeakers, with a sigh he stood up and made his way to the Control room, he really was getting to old for this, and retirement was looking better and better every day.  
  
When he got to the control room, he wasn't surprised to see his 2IC, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Incoming wormhole sirs." The sergeant at the computer consol said.  
  
"It's the Tok'ra IDC."  
  
"Well open the iris then." Gen. Hammond said.  
  
"Yes sir." Came the instantaneous reply.  
  
"What to those snakes want now?" General Hammond heard Jack O'Neill mutter.  
  
The Stargate's protective metal cover swooshed open, and a few minutes later, Jacob Carter stepped out of the wormhole.  
  
George smiled at the sight of his old friend, and made his way to the gate room, closely followed by Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter.  
  
"Jacob." He said in greeting, and the former General gave him a grim smile.  
  
"George. Jack. Sammy." He said, and moved forward to hug his daughter.  
  
"Is something the matter dad?" Sam asked picking up some uneasiness in her father.  
  
Jacob's eyes glowed briefly as Selmac took over the conversation.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. May we convene somewhere private? With SG1, and also you General Hammond?" Selmac requested.  
  
"Of course, to the briefing room people." General Hammond said, wondering what the Tok'ra wanted now.  
  
As soon as they were seated; having paged Teal'c, to the briefing room, Selmac began.  
  
"We had an operative placed on Anubis' ship; he discovered something, something that could change the war against the Goa'uld, in our favor. It is a weapon of great power."  
  
Gen. Hammond saw Jack sit up a bit straighter at Selmac's words.  
  
"So the Tok'ra are actually going to share technology with us?" He asked, everyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Selmac only glared at him before continuing.  
  
"But the weapon is damaged, and we can not fix it."  
  
"Figures." Jack muttered, but this time Selmac ignored him.  
  
"This weapon is. a human, a former member of this facility in fact."  
  
General Hammond looked up sharply at his old friend. "Who?"  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
  
Everyone looked up at the Tok'ra.  
  
"He was captured by Anubis during his attempt to save the planet called Abydos, Anubis tortured him for the first few days, but when he yielded no information to the questions, Anubis used a drug on him, it is similar to the Blood of Sokar, but Dr. Jackson fought it, so Anubis increased the dosage, but still Dr. Jackson would not submit, until the drug became too much, and his body could not handle it anymore. They were going to leave him for dead, but our operative managed to get him out."  
  
"What did you mean when you said he was a weapon?" General Hammond broke in suddenly.  
  
"Even now in his corporeal state, he still retains some of the powers that he had when he was ascended, we don't know why or how it happened, but it did."  
  
"Where is he now?" Jack broke in.  
  
Selmac paused, "Dr. Jackson was far too powerful in his altered state for us to control, so he is in the care of one of our allies, a race of beings known as the Is'tau'ri. They are very skilled in the art of healing."  
  
"Can we go see him?" Sam asked.  
  
Selmac paused, "Yes," he said letting Jacob take over, "you can. if that's alright with George."  
  
The general nodded. "SG1, be ready and in the gate room by 1300 hours."  
  
All three members were out of the room before General Hammond even had a chance to dismiss them.  
  
"You're dismissed!" He called to their retreating forms, but none of them even acknowledged him.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
He shivered, it was dark, and he was scared. Where was he? This place did not seem like any other place that he'd seen before. He didn't like being so alone, he knew that. How could he get out of this place? He wasn't even sure how he got there.  
  
"Someone help me." he whispered and sank back into unawareness.  
  
The end of the first chapter let me know if you like it, and I'll keep writing. I already have the next chapter written, I just need to type it.  
All compliments and constructive criticisms are accepted and I thank you for them, however, this is my story and I like it. With that in mind, all flames will be thrown into a dark abyss, and never heard from ever again.  
Tsuki 


	2. A glimmer of light

"Chronicles of Light"

By Tsuki no Lomelinde

Summary: What if the Ancients hadn't stopped Daniel from fighting Anubis? This is my version of how Daniel Jackson rejoins SG1.

Warnings: Just a little bit of language. And it's not BETA'd.

Spoilers: anything up till season 7 is fair game.

Author notes: Umm…. Sorry that it's taken so long…..I kinda…umm forgot about this story. You know how it goes, you lose you lose your muse and then the story fades into oblivion…oh well, I'm back in any case, and I'll try to finish it.

Thanks to Amber who reminded me that I even had this story. (And sounded like she wanted to come after me with a pitchfork for not updating….. This one's for you!

Okay, now on with the story!

StarGate SG1: The Light Chronicles

Chapter 2: A glimmer of light

Jack emerged from the stargate and looked warily around him, Sam stood in front of him already in conversation with Jacob. Teal'c, Jack mused, stood almost impatiently beside Sam. They were all standing in a great open hall, sunlight streamed in through the open windows.

Jack strolled over to Jacob. "Hey Jacob, what s going on? What are we waiting for?"

Jacob turned to answer, but someone beat him to it.

"You were waiting for me." Jack turned startled, and found a girl standing very close to him. She was young, perhaps only about 16 or 17 years old, with long brown hair pulled back into a braid, and piercing grey eyes.

She nodded to Jacob. "Greetings Jacob Selmak. I apologize for my tardiness. I had a pressing matter to attend to." Jacob nodded and then the girl turned to SG1. "Greetings SG1 of the Tau'ri. I am Lady Saralyn, Chief Voice and Healer of my people."

Saralyn abruptly turned around and started walking away. "Follow me if you will" she said. They followed her out of the room and into an equally vast hallway.

Saralyn began talking again. "My people are called the Is'au'ri, we are chiefly healers, and our planet is part of the safe alliance. We will heal any who come to us no matter what politics they follow, and no one may attack this place, and if they did, we are a powerful enough race that we could probably stop them"

Jack nodded, understanding her hidden meaning; she was telling him that they would be safe on her planet.

Saralyn slowed her pace a little, "Your Daniel was brought to us by the Tok'ra, he was in very bad shape, and the healers didn't think that they could save him so they called me in to try. I managed to pull him back from the darkness, but he has suffered much hurt, of the body, mind and spirit. The false god Anubis did great damage to him. He is under my care, and I am keeping his powers under control until he awakes and we can teach him to do it himself."

Jack nodded, trying to keep his emotions under control. If he ever got his hands on that bastard Anubis, he'd tear him limb from limb. Jack thought to himself. Saralyn's words drew him from his thoughts.

"I will take you to see him, but he has not awoken since he was brought here." She stopped outside of a door. "And when he awakes he may be different then he once was." She pushed the door open and let them precede her into the room.

It was bright, and a breeze came in through the open windows, there was a bed in the middle of the room and Saralyn motioned for them to go over to it. Jacob remained by Saralyn, feeling as if he was intruding on a team moment.

Cautiously they crept over to the bed, as if afraid of what they would find there. Jack was the first to reach the bedside, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Daniel lay on the bed, asleep, his hair was a little longer then it had been when Jack had first met him and it was lighter now too. Jack saw Sam in his peripheral vision, reach out and touch Daniel's hair, needing to reassure herself that it was really him.

Saralyn came over. "I can arrange for more beds to be brought in here if you wish to stay with him."

Jack nodded, refusing to take his eyes off Daniel. "Yeah, thanks that would be great."

Sam and Jack sat on either side of Daniel and took his hands, and Teal'c took up position at the foot of the bed. No one would harm Daniel while he was there.

Jack leaned down and whispered, "come back to us Daniel, we're here waiting for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The figure sat huddled in the gray space, the darkness had gone, but he was still lost, suddenly a noise pierced his silence, a voice, calling to him! "Come back to us Daniel, we're here waiting for you." Daniel stood up and looked around; he knew that voice! The name was on the tip of his tongue! It was someone very important to him….Jack! The voice stopped. Daniel waited a moment but it didn't come back.

"Jack?" He called tentatively, but there was no answer, Daniel sat back down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He knew that Jack would find him; he just had to hold on until then.

Well that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, see that little button on the bottom of this page? You do? Good. Click it and write me a review. Reviews keep stories alive.

On a similar note, flames are a waste of my time and will be thrown into the dark abyss and never heard from again.

Tsuki no Lomelinde


	3. Flickering

StarGate SG1: The Chronicles of Light

By Tsuki no Lomelinde

Chapter 3: Fickering

Summary: What if the Ancients never stopped Daniel from fighting Anubis? My version of the return of Daniel Jackson.

Disclaimer: oops... I think I forgot to put that in the last chapter… well, sorry. I don't own any of these characters with the exception of Saralyn. And I promise to return them relatively unharmed…even though I wish that I could keep Daniel.

Warnings: umm none that I can think of...

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think anyone would still be following this story...

On with the show... I mean story…

StarGate SG1: The Chronicles of Light

By: Tsuki no Lomelinde

Chapter 3: Flickering

They stayed by Daniel's side, afraid that he would disappear if they let him out of their sight. Saralyn came in several times a day to check on Daniel and to ensure that everyone's needs were met. Jacob also stopped by, usually in Saralyn's company, and only stayed long enough to check on everyone and inquire on Daniel's progress. He never stayed long, for the sole reason that he felt as if he was intruding on something intimate and personal.

And all during this Daniel never woke. The few times that he showed any signs of life, were in the throes of various nightmares, that sent Sam running from the room in an attempt to hide her own distress. This left Jack and Teal'c to try and calm Daniel down, and each time the young man's garbled pleas broke Jack's heart.

On the fourth day, during Saralyn's first visit of the morning to the bedroom, she made an approving sound as she checked Daniel over, in an instant Jack was on his feet, he was the only other one in the room, for Saralyn had managed to send Teal'c and Sam out of the room to share breakfast with Jacob, but she had been unable to dislodge Jack, and finally with an incredible amount of grace, allowed him to stay, on the soul condition that he would at least eat breakfast while she checked Daniel over.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he came over to stand beside her.

Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, but she smiled at him. Your Daniel is progressing nicely, his fevers have gone, his cuts and bruises have all been healed, and his power levels are settling nicely." Her smile faded, "The one thing that worries me is that he has yet to waken." She sighed. "It feels as if something is holding him down, keeping him from waking. I don't believe that it is an outside force…" She trailed off.

Jack watched her for a moment before realizing that she seemed lost in thought.

"Saralyn?" He asked.

She blinked then seemed to focus on him. "Hmm? Sorry, I must be more tired then I thought. It takes a lot of energy to keep Daniel's power under control." She shrugged, "But it isn't anything that a nice long sleep won't cure. Now what were we talking about?"

"You said something about Daniel having problem's waking up." Jack supplied helpfully.

"Oh that's right, I believe that Daniel is keeping himself from waking up. It is his mind's way of protecting itself while Anubis tortured him. We may need to go looking for Daniel, it may be the only way to draw him back out." She sighed; then continued talking more to herself then to Jack. "But his mind may be too far gone to be saved."

"We won't leave him behind." Jack said, wishing that he felt as confident as he sounded. He didn't understand half of what this young girl said to him most of the time.

Saralyn offered him a slight smile, "I know." She said. "When Major Carter, Master Teal'c and Jacob Selmak finish their breakfast we will all talk and I will explain some things that I have neglected to tell you these past few days. But until then Colonel O'Neill, you will finish your meal!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they had all eaten to Saralyn's satisfaction, and had gathered around Daniel's bed, the young girl began.

"While Daniel is no longer one of the Old Ones, he still retained some of there powers. Anubis forced him to descend, and that is not something that can be done without certain side effects. Some of these include residual powers that will remain with Daniel for the rest of his life. Also there is a chance of damage to his mind, which could be a problem considering the _amount _of residual powers. We believe that Anubis sought to possess Daniel, but due to the genetic marker left in any of the Old Ones when they descend, Daniel's body is incapable of being host to any Go'auld."

"I also believe that Daniel who is keeping himself from awaking. He has hidden so far inside of himself that he does not know that it is safe to awake. So I have decided that it is best for Daniel if the three of you venture into his mind and bring him back. He is scared and needs people that he knows to come to him, he will not emerge otherwise."

"How can we go into Daniel's mind?" Sam asked.

"I will help you." Saralyn replied simply, but seeing the look of confusion on Sam Carter's, face she elaborated. "My people are a very powerful race; I will use the link between Daniel and myself to send your spirits into his mind. All of you will still physically be here, but your spirits will be connected to each other and to Daniel. Jacob and I will remain here and see that no harm comes to any of you."

They all nodded, and there were a few moments of silence. Suddenly Teal'c's rumbling voice spoke up. "Should we not do this immediately? Daniel Jackson is waiting for us."

Saralyn arched a delicate eyebrow, in what Jack mused to be, a very Teal'c like manner, and said, "If you feel that you are ready to take on such a task then we shall begin immediately."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ha I'm evil aren't I? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.

Reviews feed ravenous plot bunnies, so please do my plot bunny a favor and review! Before it tries to eat the furniture in my dorm room.

plot bunny looks up innocently from where it was chewing on a pillow.


End file.
